


A Collection of One Shots

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: the title says it all





	A Collection of One Shots

Stray Kids were currently having a fansign. The boys all absolutely loved getting to interact with their fans, though they may only get about 30 seconds individually, it was still such an amazing experience.

Chan in particular loved fansigns, he loved seeing people that loved them, that loved  _him._ It was absolutely rewarding.

Today Chan was at the end of the row, right next to Minho. He glanced towards the clock and realized the fansign was almost over. Though Chan absolutely loved their fans, things like this could be absolutely exhausting. And with having just wrapped up I am YOU promotions, all the boys were rather tired.

But they all slapped a smile on their faces because this was about making the fans happy.

When the last person in line finally arrived in front of Chan, he felt a little...  _weird._ Not necessarily in a bad way, but this girl just gave off a different vibe. Chan didn't know what to make of it.

She seemed nervous, it may be because she's foreign, Chan thought, he heard her say to Hyunjin that she didn't speak any Korean, but Chan sensed it went deeper than that. She was fiddling with her sleeves and her eyes were darting everywhere but Chan.

'Hey, how are you?' Was what Chan decided to blurt out at the moment, and the girl froze. She sat her hands on the table, and looked right at Chan, but it seemed more like she was looking through him.

'I-I'm good... How are you?' She responded, it was in English but Chan couldn't quite place her accent.

'I'm great-' he started to whisper, 'Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little nervous...' She blushed at that, she was quite cute. Not like.. 'date' kind of cute but more like, I-have-the-strange-need-to-protect-her kind of cute. Or maybe it was just Chan's paternal instincts.

'Ah... I am nervous, its not because of you though! Don't think you made me uncomfortable or anything I just-' She started to flail her arms around as she talked, ans thats when Chan saw it.

Lines.

Chan almost wanted to believe it was a trick of the light, but even though he had once seen a flash of a bright red scar, it was too vibrant for it to have been a trick of the eye.

She was rambling at this point, not that Chan minded, but they were rather short on time. Chan gently grabbed her hands, and held them between the two.

He squeezed her hand,

'Can you keep a secret?' He whispered,

'Of course I can...' She whispered back, hesitantly.

'I used to do that too.' He said, quickly glancing down at ger wrists. She paused for a second, as if not believing what she was hearing.

'Why?' She whisoered back, and she almost sounded... afraid.

'Probably the same reason you do.' He said, almost wistfully.

'To tell you the truth, I only stopped because JYP said I wouldn't be able to debut with the guys if I kept doing it... I'm glad I stopped though... I hope you do, too.' He smiled sadly at the end.

'I hope I do, too.' She left.

Chan would never forget this fansign. Her in particular, even though he didn't even ask her name. He remembered it when he got the telltale itch under his skin. He remembered it when he was home alone. He remembered it when he was sad. He remembered it when he was happy.

He never told the other guys about that.

He hoped she was ok now.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this was... but I'd just like to say that no matter how hard it gets, please never, ever start cutting.  
> ps. not proofread, sorry for any typos.


End file.
